marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Drew (Earth-1610)
Julia Carpenter, Peter Parker, Spider-Lady, Spider-Woman, Ultimate Spider-Woman | EditorialNames = Formerly Scarlet Spider, The Widow, Ultimate Black Widow | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , ; formerly , Spider-Army, , , , , | Relatives = Otto Octavius (creator, deceased); Peter Parker (genetic template/father/personality donor); Scorpion (fellow clone/brother); Kaine (fellow clone/brother, deceased); Tarantula (fellow clone/brother, deceased); Richard Parker (fellow clone/brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Gender2 = (Female Clone of Male)Category:Female Clone of Male Characters | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 132 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Vigilante, Adventurer | Education = Through memories of Peter Parker, self-educated | Origin = Female clone of human mutate (Peter Parker) | PlaceOfBirth = Laboratory of Doctor Octopus, New York, United States of America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 98 | First2 = | Death = | Quotation = I'm a broken thing they made out of Peter Parker. And that's what we have in common-- Men of science, who don't give a damn about anything but themselves, messed with the natural order of all things... And that's why we have a Hulk and you and me and Captain America and mutants and pretty much every other problem we have today. I wasn't ready to talk about this because it's hard to say out loud. It's hard to admit that I'm-- I'm not a real person. I don't have a mother or father. I'm not Peter Parker. I'm... this thing. It's hard to-- to process myself let alone get you to. I have years of Peter Parker's childhood memories rolling around in my head... And time has gone by, and those memories have faded, and my feelings about my connection to him have faded and--- And I've become this other thing. I'm not Peter Parker. I'm not Peter Parker. I'm not even a boy. I'm Jessica Drew. | Speaker = Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew ) | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 25 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Jessica Drew's history. For a complete history see 'Jessica Drew's Expanded History'' Clone Saga After his villainous actions, Otto Octavius was given a chance to redeem his past crimes by using his scientific genius to work for the CIA and the FBI. Ben Reilly, Dr. Conners' lab assistant, was also given a similar deal for his involvement in creating Carnage. Using their collective scientific research and Peter Parker's DNA, they successfully created a new series of clones of Peter Parker, one of which was a female version of Peter Parker called Jessica Drew. By the time Jessica was aware of her own existence, she became a fully developed clone. When she first awakened, Ben explained everything to fill in the blanks for Jessica, that she was specifically created to work for the CIA and that her memories as Peter Parker were going to be wiped. Sometime later, before the process to be turned into Spider-Woman was completed, before her memories were manipulated by Cassandra Webb, the "Stacy Experiment" broke free, releasing the other clones, Kaine, Tarantula and Scorpion. The clones panicked and wanted to escape; Jessica tried to calm the clones down, but she opted to escape as well. After escaping, Jessica resolved not to let any of the clones to disturb Peter's life; Jessica didn't have the chance to stop them as she had trouble processing her thoughts. While sorting things out at the abandoned warehouse where Peter and Mary Jane Watson hung out, she encountered a very upset Peter, accusing her of kidnapping Mary Jane. Jessica tried to explain herself, but as Peter furiously attacked her, she had to knock him out and escape the scene. Later, Jessica rescued Peter from being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., in order to help him find Mary Jane, and told him her story. They finally arrived to their destination, Jessica suspected that one of Peter's clone took Mary Jane to one of Osborn Industries' abandoned facilities. When they arrived there, they found an Oz-mutated Mary Jane fighting the imperfect clone Kaine, with an unconscious Tarantula near them. As Mary Jane was turned back to her human form by visualizing Peter, he demanded Kaine to know how he got Oz. Just then, Otto Octavius came in and took credit for giving Kaine the dangerous chemical. Jessica had to hold Peter back from attacking Octavius, as S.H.I.E.L.D. also arrived to the facility. Peter asked Mr. Fantastic to take Mary Jane to the Baxter Building in order to treat her, and Kaine was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when refusing to let MJ go. Otto was grateful for Fury's handling of the situation, and told Fury to take back his experiments, which he revealed to have been created under FBI orders. Peter made a deal with Fury. To be left ten minutes alone with Otto and the clones, and to surrender following that time. He and the clones attacked Otto, who revealed them that he could not only control his tentacles, but metal. He created a tornado of metal debris with which he killed Tarantula, and proceeded to recreate his arms to confront Jessica and Peter. Both managed to coordinate an attack and render Otto unconscious. After defeating Octavius, Peter intended to live up his end of the bargain and face Fury. Jessica reminded Peter that Fury made Spider-Slayers against him to kill him. Peter still insisted that he must face this matter as the security of his loved ones were at stake. Jessica wasn't willing to argue about this with him and escaped to the abandoned warehouse, where she later met Peter and told him that she was going to start a new life as Jessica Drew. Ultimatum When Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan was be pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that killed millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". After the Ultimatum Wave hits New York, Jessica immediately starts to try and rescue survivors when she comes across Aunt May. Jessica then takes Aunt May to higher ground as the East River was still unstable. After taking her to safety, Aunt May wanted to know more about her and her connection with Peter, but she couldn't tell her she's a clone. Aunt May then pleaded with Jessica to help find Peter, Jessica went out to seek Peter. While swinging through the city after rescuing numerous helpless civilians looking for Peter, Jessica faced an enraged Hulk and met Kitty Pryde, with who rescued more New Yorkers. In the end, Peter's torn mask was found by Kitty, suspecting his death; however it was later discovered that Peter survived. Ultimate Enemy Six month later, mutations and special abilities have been deemed illegal; Jessica continued to remain in New York and conducted her own personal operation at Roxxon Corporation, strongly believing that dark corporations such as them were up to no good and creating new bio-genetic weapons. Dreading the idea that new genetic monsters or more of herself might be made, she maintained a vigilant watch over Roxxon's research facility, believing something would happen. After an unknown biological creature of great blob-like mass exploded from inside-out Roxxon's building, Jessica was attacked by an alien-like creature, but escaped. Ultimate Mystery Jessica later got in touch with Spider-Man and informed him about other attacks, and that they wasn't just on super-heroes, but multi-prong attacks on the powers and intelligence of the world. Because the first attack didn't finish off Peter, Jessica believed there would be a second wave to finish him off. Jessica made a strong argument that whatever threat was against them, Roxxon would be somehow related and they should set their sights on investigating. Jessica infiltrated Roxxon Industries under the alias Julia Carpenter and managed to be accepted into Roxxon Brain Trust. During Captain Marvel's battle against the remains of the Fantastic Four, the scientist group were put in a contained area and they all suspected Jessica as someone different. Jessica was unable to explain herself other than deny all accusations. She decided to escape, but failed as scientist Samuel Sterns revealed his ability to transform himself into a Hulk-like creature. Sterns quickly knocked Jessica out. Ultimate Doom Jessica awoke to find the Brain Trust ready to experiment and torture her for information regarding her allegiances and the alien attack. To her surprise, Otto Octavius revealed himself as the leader of the Brain Trust and informed them Jessica was his creation, his female clone of Spider-Man. The crew wasn't sure of Jessica's reasons, however, Otto presumed it was her way of getting closure against him. Just as he's about to perform a surgical procedure, Spider-Man intervened by webbing down everyone in the lab and freeing Jessica. A similar blob-like creature exploded the building once more, Jessica and Peter helped civilians, and Otto, who was about to be suffocated by the blob. Jessica wanted to let him die, but Spider-Man reminded her that they rescue everyone. After helping Doctor Octopus, Nova opened a warp portal behind them, delivering Johnny Storm along for the ride. Johnny explained they're there to grab a sample of the blob to help Sue Storm stop Reed Richards, revealed to be behind the attacks. Otto volunteered to join them as they would need more than one brilliant mind. The heroes accepted and Nova warped them back to Project Pegasus Facility. Back at the Project Pegasus, Sue figured out that Reed was hiding in the N-Zone. S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, Nova, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and even Doctor Octopus entered the N-Zone and engaged enemy forces, victoriously defeating Reed Richards and his forces. After the battle, Carol Danvers, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. offered Jessica a job in her agency. Her first mission was to interrogate Otto Octavius, who received leniency in exchange for his knowledge of Roxxon Industries, the Brain Trust, and whatever technology he deciphered during their battle with Richards. Joining the Ultimates Jessica became a member of the Ultimates when the team was re-instituted, and aided them in their struggle against the returned Reed Richards and his Children of Tomorrow. One night after returning to her apartment in the Triskelion, Nick Fury informed her about the surface of a new Spider-Man, Miles Morales, following Peter Parker's death. The following night, she confronted him. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held in a cell in Triskelion, where his future was being decided by Jessica and Nick Fury. After Miles managed to defeat Electro, who escaped the Triskelion Medical Ward, Nick saw potential in him and instructed Jessica to give him a suit, which was given to him the following day, along Jessica's confirmation that he was officially the new Spider-Man. When the President decided to activate the Winter Protocols, Fury was displaced as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates ordered to be taken to custody, Jessica along with Captain Britain was captured by new Director Flumm. United We Stand Spider-Woman was released after the Ultimates defeated Reed Richards, and she took part in Captain America's swearing-in to presidency. After Captain America agreed to allow Miles to join the Ultimates, the terrorist organization Hydra declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. and President Steve Rogers. Spider-Woman was bitterly teamed-up with Miles, who recently joined the Ultimates, under Captain America's orders, when S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates fought the battle for Project Pegasus in Wyoming against Hydra. In the aftermath of the war, Jessica discovered Miles after he defeated a mind-controlled Giant-Woman and scanned him for injuries, even embracing him in a reassuring hug. Miles asked her what the connection between them was once more, but she did not respond; Jessica told Miles to return to his parents and provided him with a plausible explanation of why he had been gone. Spider-Man No More One year later, she got in touch with Miles Morales, who after the death of his mother, had ceased to be Spider-Man. Jessica wanted to give Miles a briefcase, containing his suit, and induce him to become Spider-Man again, but he refused to accept it. Jessica later visited Miles' house and left a box in his room. After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Jessica finally convinced Miles to return to be Spider-Man, and told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, and urged him to help her stop Roxxon once and for all. Jessica with Miles faced Lori Baumgartner, who they wanted to help, but they were attacked by Taskmaster. The three recover, and begin to fight back. However, Taskmaster managed to stun her with electric gloves. At this point, Jessica fell off the roof, but Miles had time to catch her. The two of them, along with Laurie Baumgartner, Cloak and Dagger defeated Taskmaster. The five young heroes decided to rally under Spider-Woman and go to to stop the Roxxon Corporation. Spider-Woman and the others broke into Roxxon and confronted Phillip R. Roxxon, where she was forced to restrain Miles after the death of his mother was brought up. Miles threw Roxxon from the window but caught him with webbing and moved to interrogate him. Police helicopters surrounded him, but Jessica was able to use her SHIELD clearance to get them to withdraw. When the police left, Jessica with others faced the Roxxon Brain Trust, her personally taking down Layla. After the fight S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived, as Jessica with the other heroes discussed their teamwork. In the morning, Jessica reported on this mission to Monica Chang, who was upset given Roxxon's connection to SHIELD. In response Jess showed her the statistics on the young alliance, noting the potential of the group. Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates. Spider-Verse When Jessica was accompanying Miles visiting his mother's grave, they were suddenly attacked by Verna of the Inheritors. They were helped by the Superior Spider-Army, who brought them to their safe zone in Earth-TRN588. After Daemos attacked their base when a second Spider-Army appeared to recruit the other one, the Spider-Men began to break off in groups. When Daemos returned shortly after being killed by both Spider-Armies, the Scarlet Spider deduced the Inheritors perpetuated their lives by using cloned bodies, and used the Spider-Army's teleporter to track down the dimension Daemos' new body came from to go investigate. Jessica and Ben Reilly followed the Scarlet Spider into the portal and to Earth-802, where they discovered a reality ruled by Jennix. At the cost of Ben Reilly's life, Black Widow and the Scarlet Spider managed to neutralize Jennix's cloning facility, thus allowing the Inheritors to die once and for all. Reilly's life angered the Scarlet Spider to the point his The Other persona took over and went to the Inheritor's reality for revenge, leaving Jessica behind in Earth-802 without a teleporter. Jessica later managed to join the final fight between the Spider-Army and the Inheritors, and found Kaine's torn costume in the battle. After the Inheritors were defeated, Jessica returned with Miles to their universe. | Powers = As a clone of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. *'''Spider Physiology: Spider-Woman's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing her to form temporary molecular bonds between her body and another object. This enables her to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing he hands on them. **'Spider-Sense:' She also possesses a precognitive "spider-sense" which alerts her to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of her skull. Through experience, Spider-Woman has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles she feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Woman possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift approximately 6 tons. Spider-Woman’s physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard auto mobiles with ease. She must also pull her punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, her blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. She has demonstrated that she strong enough enable her to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Woman’s physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Woman can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Woman's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Spider-Woman can physically exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Woman's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Woman’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Woman is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, and trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Woman possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. She has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of her agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Woman's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if she is far enough away. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Woman has the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to her body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. **'Organic Webbing:' She has organic web shooters enabling her to release strong elastic adhesive webbing through her fingertips. Spider-Woman can use these webs for transportation (web slinging), binding foes, and creating sticky nets. Unlike Spider-Man, there appears to be no limit to how much organic webbing she can produce. | Abilities = | Strength = She can lift at least 6 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica is the youngest clone of Peter Parker. * When breaking into Roxxon, Jessica used the alias Julia Carpenter, which is the name of the second Spider-Woman from Earth-616. *In this reality she seems to be a combination of Spider-Woman and the Scarlet Spider. * Jessica has stated an attraction to women, specifically "natural redheads" and "Jewish girls." | Trivia = * Jessica's Black Widow uniform greatly resembles the black spidey-suit. * See Jessica Drew (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Spider-Woman's history. }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Clones Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Arachnine Form Category:Oz Formula Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Gymnasts Category:Clones Created By Otto Octavius Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Acrobats Category:Killed Off-Panel